


X

by Kittens_secret



Series: Alphabet Challenge [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Axel is adorable, Cute, Fluff, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: Modern AU, Axel comes home from a hard day's work.





	X

**Author's Note:**

> Was exhausted at work and this came to me.
> 
> XENOMORPHIC, having a form not its own

Axel sighed as he opened the door to his apartment, it had been a long day at 13 industries. The boss usually made him work grueling hours but they were down to the deadline and head to head with another company fighting for a contract. The contract was called Kingdom Hearts, it would be a new user interface that changed the way people went about their daily lives. They had a week before the decision was made and their competition, King Micky enterprises was not backing down. It would end up coming down to the wire so their boss Xemnas was pushing all the team leads harder than usual. 

Opening the door he set his keys down, hung up his jacket on the hook then pulled off his boots, wiggling his toes for good measure he walked further into the apartment. 

“Xion I'm home,” he called out as he entered the kitchen in search of a cold beer he required after a long day. Not hearing a response his brow furrowed, usually, she was around the living room when he got home. He looked in the living room before heading down the hallway, the bathroom door was open so he continued down to the bedroom. He paused and leaned against the door frame with a smile, she was curled up on the bed sound asleep. With a smile, he closed the door leaving a gap then retreated to the living room. Turning the TV on low he pulled the paperwork out of his bag, he could have stayed late at the office to finish but with Xemnas on a war path, he much preferred the comfort of his own home.

It was a few hours later when a noise from the bedroom made him look up the door opened and produced a ruffled Xion. Axel just grinned, placed the paperwork on the coffee table, then patted the seat beside him.

“Good morning sleepy head, did you have a nice nap?” Xion said nothing as she padded down the hallway. She did a once over, looking from the TV to the paperwork and finally letting her eyes settle on the man occupying the couch. She stretched and slowly crawled into his lap leaning against his chest letting out a happy sigh.

Axel smiled and smoothed out her ruffled hair. “I was just about to make dinner you hungry?” he picked her up and carried her to the kitchen making sure to have a secure hold before gently placing her on the counter. 

“What do you feel like tonight? Chicken? Fish? Or beef?” When there was no response he chuckled and grabbed the chicken. “Not talking to me I see. And what did I do this time?”

 

He turned around to see her sitting on the counter with a look that said 'you know what you did'

 

He finished getting dinner into a bowl before setting it by her side. “I know, I know, I've been working long hours lately but when we get this contract I won't have to work so much. Then I can spend all my free time with my favorite girl. How does that sound?” He softly pet her head finally settling on scratching behind an ear. She began purring slightly leaning into it.

“Now be a good girl and finish all your num nums.” She meowed in response and began eating out of the bowl. Axel smiled and went to go wash his hands. Some people may call him crazy for talking to his cat like she were human, but hey, maybe he was a little crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
